Fnaf museum
by eclipse metastar
Summary: Orion is an 18 year old man who barely passed highschool and owes some bad people money. he gets a job at the new Fazbear museum where he will learn what it was like for the previous security guards. Rated m for blood, gore, language, and future lemons. OC X multiple
1. Getting the job

**(Yo what is up guys! It's me Eclipse Metastar with a brand new story. i know i haven't been updating my others but that's because i've been busy with school. now that school's out, i'm free! so please enjoy this brand new story.)**

 _Thought_

"Speech"

(Outside the story)

(Let's go.)

(Third person POV)

In a small room we see a man in his early 50's looks at his computer screen on his desk before looking at the young man before him. "So Mr. Eppley," the man started, "I see you have no college degree and you barely passed your highschool courses, care to explain why?" The man asked.

"Well sir, I have a problem when it comes to paperwork, I do it, I just forget to turn it in. It's part of my autism." he explained. The man sighed a bit and adjusted his glasses. "Well, you're lucky we don't require college degrees. All you need to do is watch over the place and make sure nothing gets stolen or broken, otherwise it's coming out of your pay. Understand?" he asked at the end.

"You got it sir." the young man said getting up.

"Oh and get plenty of sleep, you start at midnight tomorrow." the man said as the young man exited the room and closed the door. "Seems like a nice guy. He's gonna die." the man said to himself.

(first person view)

 _You did it Orion, you got the job!_ I thought to myself as i looked around the museum. it was built a few years ago as a little reminder of all of the things that happened with Freya Fazbear's. It had everything, The diner exhibit, the 1987 Pizzeria exhibit, 1993 exhibit, the short lived Fazbear's Fright, even the house that belonged to the victim of the bite of '83. Rumor even has it that the museum will have the Circus Baby's Pizza exhibit soon. Now the exhibits are nice and all, but what really brings it together is all of the newly rebuilt animatronics. Of course some people don't appreciate the idea of another Fazbear themed place, but they should just let it go. I quickly went to the bathroom and after i was done with my business i took a look in the mirror. I had a grey jacket with red sleeves and a little Deadpool symbol on the right side of my zipper, my pants were a light blue and i looked at my blueish green eyes. I looked pretty good aside from the scar on my left cheek.

I left the bathroom and went to the door, but i couldn't help but feel like i'm being stared at. I quickly turned around and saw Freya herself making eye contact with me. _Probably just a facial scan._ I thought as i left the door and made my way to my green Camaro and drove home. But i can't help but think about the eye contact I made with Freya, it felt like, maybe a glare. I shrugged it off and continued to drive home and went to bed.

(First person Freya)

I saw the new Nightguard and immediately knew that the girls and I were gonna have fun with this one. I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Bonnie looking at me. "Freya, what is it?" she asked with a worried look.

"Tell the girls, we have a new Nightguard to have fun with." I said having my eyes go to pinpricks. This was gonna be fun.

(Alright guys that's the first chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it and i just have one thing to say, I'm gonna have fun with this story. have a good night everybody.)


	2. Meet Jason

(Hey everybody I'm back today with another chapter. I've been getting good reviews from the first chapter since yesterday, so why not keep writing. but on a serious note, on Thursday i will not be around for a few weeks because i have a surgery. Don't know when i'll be back, but you'll know that i'm back if i publish another chapter. without further ado, let's start)

(First POV Orion)

It was 11:30 pm just as I'd hoped. recently my alarm clock has been malfunctioning so I'll need to get a new one. As I got up I felt something on my legs. I looked to see my Xbox One controller on me, but I ignored it and put it on the charger. I looked at my phone to see I had a missed call from my best friend Jason. knowing he would do it again I called him.

"Yeah?" he said

"Hey Jason, why'd you call me?" I asked

"Heard you got a new job and wanted to know what it was."

"Oh, I'm a nightguard at the Fazbear museum."

After I said that he just went quiet. "Wait, I must be hearing things. Nobody in their right mind would work at a place with the name Fazbear in it. Tell me you're joking." he said worriedly.

"Not joking man. it has a decent pay and it doesn't require a college education." I said happily. but I was actually nervous myself, because if Jason is worried you'd better take it seriously.

"Alright," he started, "what do you want your gravestone to say? 'I messed up badly.'" He said

"Jason, don't worry I'll be fine." I said in assurance

Jason sighed and stayed quiet for a moment before saying. "Alright, I trust you. If you need anything just give me a call, ok?" he asked. After that I smiled, "Ok Jason. See you tomorrow."

"Alright bye." he said before hanging up. I'm glad I've got him, he's like a brother to me. Ever since we met in middle school we've been looking out for each other.

As I went outside I saw that my tires were slashed and saw a note on the hood of my car that said 'Better give us the money by Saturday or it's your head.' With that I was nervous. A while back I lost a card game to some bad people and they've been wanting money from me for a while. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Jason.

"Hey Jason, can you drive me to the museum, cause the guys slashed my tires." I asked him still staring at the note.

"Sure, meet you in a few." he said before hanging up.

(5 minutes later)

I saw a blue Ford truck pull up in front of me and saw my friend step out. He was a black guy that was a bit shorter than me with glasses, he had his usual blue jacket on with black pants and short hair. "Wow, they really did it." he said looking at my car.

"Alright cmon, I'm gonna be late." I said getting in. He went to the driver seat and closed the door.

(10 minutes later)

We pulled up at the doorway to the museum and I got out. "Thanks for the ride man." I said closing the door and he rolled down his window. "No problem Orion, I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said before driving off. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 11:50. I sighed in relief and went inside.

(4 minutes later)

After a bit of walking around I eventually found the security room and saw the cameras for pretty much every room and every exhibit. I sat back on the chair and kicked my feet up. "Alright, let's get started." he said pulling up a tablet.

(And there is another chapter. please read and review. and I'll see you all next time.)


	3. Night One

(I'M BACK FROM SURGERY BITCHES! I've never felt so alive. I hope you guys missed me because I miss you. Anyway, here's another chapter so enjoy)

(1:00 AM)

I have been sitting here, watching the cameras, and absolutely nothing has happened. I did get a recorded message from the office phone saying that the animatronics will come to life and kill me. _How gullible do they think I am? I may not have gotten a college degree and barely graduated, but I'm not stupid._ I thought when I heard my stomach growl. "Hungry, figures." I said looking through the cameras to find a place to eat. After a few clicks I found a food court. "Wait, this place has a food court?" I asked myself getting up and opened the door on my right to go down. After about ten minutes of looking around I eventually found it. I looked to see that there was no food so I went into one of the kitchens.

I looked around the kitchen looking through cabinet after cabinet to find nothing. I was about to give up when I saw a big bag of Funyuns.

(STAY AWAY FROM MY FUNYUNS! *Hisses at the readers*)

"Funyuns." I said grabbing the bag. I put the bag on the counter and grabbed a cup to fill with sprite and filled it up. "Gotta love sprite." I said to myself as I put a lid on it and inserted a straw. I took a couple of sips, grabbed the bag, and tried to make my way back to the security office. A few minutes of walking and I walked passed the main stage with Bonnie, Chica, and the missing Freya and _Wait...Missing Freya?_ I thought as I looked back at the stage and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Freya with her eyes all black with a pinprick white glow in the center. I couldn't move, I was too scared to. She noticed it and leaned in to put her mouth to my ear. "You're gonna die now mr nightguard." she whispered in a terrifying tone. I dropped the bag of funyuns and my sprite and bolted to the office.

"Not happening not happening this can't be real." I said to myself as I ran inside the office and slammed the button with my fist to close the door behind me. I was panting heavily and felt my heart race, the word terrified would be an understatement for how I'm feeling right now. "How can this happen?" I asked myself as I sat down in the chair and looked through the cameras until I found ALL of the animatronics walking around. The Marionette looked directly at the camera and pointed at it causing the rest to look at it. I immediately closed the laptop after that. "It's happening." I said going into a corner and got into a fetal position.

(Freya POV)

That nightguard was scared as hell! I told the others of how he ran away like a little bitch. "He just stood there, I leaned into his ear and said 'You're gonna die now mr nightguard.' And he ran!" I said busting out laughing and the others joined in on it.

"I've gotta be honest Freya. I think we should keep this one alive for a bit, scare him even more." Chica said with tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I agree with Chica, Freya." Toy Bonnie said getting off of the floor. "This one's funny."

I looked at the others and they all nodded except for Marionette who wasn't paying attention. "What is it Maria?" I asked walking up to her. She just smiled and pointed at the rooms camera. "Don't look now, but we're being watched." She said.

"Hey girls, I think we have another pervert trying to get a peek at us." Bonnie said as the camera shut down. I looked at the others and grew a devious smile. "Hey girls," I started, "Let's 'play' with the nightguard." I said as we all made our pinprick eyes.

(Orion POV)

After recovering from what I hope was a mental breakdown, I looked at the cameras again to see if it all was a hallucination. Apparently it wasn't, I saw Chica and Toy Chica coming up the stairs with pinprick eyes. I closed the laptop and looked out the window next to the right door to see them both there. "Hey nightguard," Toy Chica said seductively, "Wanna have some fun?" I immediately shut the blinds to the window and sat back down blushing madly and felt something wet on the top of my lip, it was blood. I heard giggling from my left and saw Toy Freya and Bonnie walking with a sway of their hips. They stopped at the entrance of the doorway and did the 'come here' motion with their fingers. I ran up to the door and closed it. "No thank you." I said in a panic. I looked at the time to see it was already 5:55, heh I guess time really does go by when YOU'RE BEING CHASED BY ANIMATRONICS!

(5 minutes later)

I heard a chime and heard the four animatronics say 'Aww.' in disappointment. I looked through the cameras to see all of the animatronics going back to their spots. I opened both doors and was about to walk out when I saw the bag of Funyuns I had earlier with a note on it. I picked up the bag and read the note.

'Here's you're food that you dropped earlier, see you tomorrow night nightguard.' the note read and I noticed a heart at the end with a winky face drawn. I just took the note off and put it in my pocket then called Jason.

"Orion?" he asked in surprise. "You're still alive?"

"Yeah, it's been...an eventful night. Can you take me home?" I asked

"Sure, tell me what happened when I pick you up." he said hanging up. I went downstairs and walked past the animatronics and I could've swore I saw some of them wink at me. _Weirdest job ever._ I thought as I left the building and saw Jason pull up. I opened the door and got in. I'm gonna have some trouble sleeping after that.

(And there's your third chapter. hope you all liked it. Please review and if you want to talk to me, just pm. I'm willing to be anyones friend! See you all later.)


	4. Authors note

Alright so for my very recent pokemon story "Love of Legends" I have been getting almost nothing but bad reviews. Listen, I'm dealing with stress, all of my friends are moving away, I'm trying to recover from surgery, and I'm trying to deal with 6 younger siblings. So please cut me some slack. Writing fanfics is how I cope with stress, and getting good reviews makes me feel a whole lot better, I'm ok with getting a few pointers here and there on where I need to improve. But please, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Please, I'm trying to cling on to what little sanity I have left.


	5. Enter Shades

(Hey guys Eclipse here with another chapter to Fnaf Museum. Now I just want to apologize for not writing more chapters sooner, but school just started back up for me a week ago and I'm telling you that I won't be able to write as much. With that being said please enjoy the chapter.)

(Orion POV)

I went to bed after Jason dropped me off at my house. I tried to sleep but something was on my mind, I couldn't get over the whole Animatronics coming to life thing. I don't know, it just seemed weird to me. Wait, if they all come to life at night, then that means I have to deal with around 30 animatronics. 'Oh shit.' I thought before groaning at how much pain I might have to go through. I decided to try to get it off of my mind with some tv and turned on Netflix to watch Red Vs Blue.

(2 hours later)

"Ps, suck our balls." Was what Church from Red vs Blue said to finish off the 12th season before it went to the credits. I decided not to watch the post credit scene and turned off the tv. I felt a grumble in my stomach telling me that I was hungry and went downstairs. As I was going downstairs I felt like something was behind me. I turned around and screamed as I saw a golden bear that looked like a lifeless version of Freya and fell down the stairs as a result. I could hear laughing before I blacked out.

(Golden Freya POV)

I watched this human ever since he left the building and followed him around, and even though I only wanted to know who he is and see if he has any plans to try to defend himself from the girls, he's actually kinda cute. He turned around halfway down the stairs of his house that was surprisingly big for one man and screamed at the sight of me before he fell down the stairs and blacked out from it. I don't know but for some reason it feels like he was going to die even without me spying on him. I tried to get close to him before I heard somebody banging on the door making me turn invisible on the fear of being seen and saw the front door be kicked open by a Caucasian man with sunglasses that lets you see your reflection, a black shirt and black leather jacket that looked to be in his early thirties with very short hair and black pants on. He looked around before seeing Orion unconscious on the floor. He walked up to Orion before picking him up and shook him awake.

Orion jolted awake and saw who woke him and gained a sheepish smile. "Heeeeeeey Shades, how's the wife?" Orion asked in fear. The man that was now known as 'Shades' pinned him to a wall and pulled a bald eagle pistol from his jacket and aimed at Orion's head.

"You know damn well that I was never married Orion, so cut the shit." He said in a tone that made me shiver. ME! A ghost of an animatronic that causes fear and insanity in others. My thought was soon interrupted by Shades. "Boss wants the money."

"HEY HEY! I said I was going to get the money Shades. I just need more time." Orion exclaimed while trying to be calm.

"You had two months and now it's overdue. What's your excuse this time?" Shades asked in a threatening tone as he pressed the barrel of the gun harder to Orion's head.

"Look man I just got a high paying job at the new Fazbear museum, they pay a lot, so I can get your boss the money by next Saturday." Orion explained hoping he could convince this 'Shades'

My prayers were answered as Shades pulled the gun away and put it back in his jacket. "New Fazbear museum huh?" Shades half asked half said before chuckling. "Looks like you've got yourself between a rock and a hard place Orion. Everybody knows that, that place is beyond dangerous. And this is coming from a guy that has been to prison ever since the age of 20. It's suicidal, but I'll take your word for it." He said letting him go from the wall.

"So you'll tell your boss?" Orion asked hopefully.

Shades smirked and pulled out his phone to show that he was in a call with a name on the screen that said 'The Boss' before it hung up. "I think he already knows." He said as he turned around and started to walk away, but before he went outside he stopped and turned to look at Orion and took off his sunglasses to show that he had blue eyes. "Remember. Ten grand on Saturday. That gives you 6 days." He finished by putting his sunglasses back on, leaving, and going into a black car and drove off. Orion sighed and closed the door.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, owing ten thousand dollars to criminals? What did he do that pissed their boss off? Who was that guy? My thoughts were interrupted by Orion grabbing his phone to check the time to see it was noon. I decided that I had seen enough and faded back into the museum to see the girls that weren't currently performing, Bonnie, BB, Freya, Chica, Maria, and Springtrap look at me with curious looks hoping for answers. I sighed before I answered them.

"He is currently not planning anything, but I just witnessed that he has a target painted on his back." I said earning questioning looks from my friends. "He owes some people Ten grand for something he did to them, I think we should go easy on him until he pays them off." I said getting a 'humph' in response from Springtrap as she crossed her arms.

"But Golllllldiiiiie, that's gonna take forever." She whined before FrEya stopped her by holding her hand to Springtrap's mouth.

"Patience Springy, let him pay off those people, and then we get to kill him." Freya said assuringly.

This will not be a good week for him.

(Wooh ok guys I just wanted to let you know that I will be moving on Friday so I most likely won't be on for a few days. Anyway, now you see what kind of people Orion has to deal with. Now the character known as Shades is a total reference to a marvel show on Netflix and I decided, why not put somebody that's kinda familiar in this. Whoever gets the name of the show gets a shoutout in my next chapter. Anyway guys please review, favorite, follow, and if you want to talk, pm me. I'm always open to talk to you guys. Anyway I will talk to you all later. Eclipse out!)


End file.
